Bleeding Love
by xlovestory
Summary: The Head Cheerleader of East High has told Gabriella that Troy has broken up with her, but is it true? She is pushed to the edge, does Troy still love her?


**Bleeding Love**

**Part One of Two.**

Gabriella sat on her bed, back to the backborad, tears telling her story of the past week. They kept coming, didn't stop for anyone, not even him. How dare he, come up to her and try and comfort her, when she was hurting because of him in the first place! He had the nerve to try and wipe the tears away, his tears, all because of him.

She wiped another stray tear, and let her mind do the talking.

_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain _

_Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain _

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you're frozen_

She, for the past week, had almost ignored her friends. They were trying to get her to listen to Troy, but she was having none of it. She had told Taylor the story, and she was pretty sure eveyone else knew through her, but still she seemed to be on her side. So she blocked her heart, from everyone, not wanting to let her emotions escape, they only got released in her room, in the form of tears. Before she knew it, her heart was like stone, and she didn't have heart for anyone, except the one person she no longer wanted to love: Troy. She didn't want to push her friends away. She didn't have a mother to push away, she was traveling with her company, not to be home for another month. Her heart almost didn't have a beat anymore, yet she still lived the guy she, should, hate.

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you _

_My heart melts into the ground _

_Found something true _

_And everyone's looking round _

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

But, of course there was one time, in the earlier stages of heart-break, that her guard fell down and her sack of emotions poured out. She remembered it well...

_Flashback_

_Gabriella walked down the halls of East High, books hugged tightly to her chest, not really wanting to talk to anyone. She saw the gang, except Troy, all talking at the end of the corridor, beside her locker. Her mind wanted to know what they were talking about, so she slowed down her pace, so she could hear. No-one had noticed her yet._

_"She has to let him talk!" Chad exclaimed._

_"I know", Taylor rubbed his back, " But I dont know how"_

_"There has to be a way!" Sharpay added._

_Gabriella coughed once she was near enough to her locker. The gang turned around, when they nocticed who it was the girls started blushing, the guys looked down at their shoes. Gabriella gave Taylor a 'how could you!' look, and she mouthed a sorry._

_Gabriella turned the lock and it sprang open. That was the only sound; no-one else was talking. Gabriella broke the silence._

_"It would be nice to talk to me, I do have a face, and a heart. I heard what you said", Gabriella turned around after closing her locker to look at her friends, "And its just not that simple"._

_"I don't see how!" Taylor got angry._

_"I do" Gabriella tried to contain her emotions._

_"You two were like peas in a pod, meant to be together, and I don't get why you aren't listening to him, your boyfriend, who by the way hasn't broken up with you, he used to be the only one you would listen to!" Taylor clasped her forehead, "None of this makes sense!"_

_Tears delevoped in Gabi's eyes, and before she knew it, they were out and down her face. "Things change, people change, and how do you know that he didn't break up with me" Gabriella mumbled, tears still coming. The gang was confused._

_"You all think I'm mad, cought a disease or something! But I've not! You don't know the story, so butt out of my life!"_

_This was making a scene and many people had started to stop and look. Gabriella turned around. "Nothing to see here!" They started walking again._

_Gabriella turned back to the group, and stiffled. "Leave me be" and she turned away, leaving the corridor. The crowd parted for her, not wanting to make her mad._

_Seconds later, Troy came up to the group. "Hey guys!" He said. They weren't paying attention. He followed their gaze, which landed on Gabriella, his girlfriend, and he immediately felt sad. Chad turned around._

_"Did you break up with Gabi?!" Chad asked._

_"Are you mad! No!"_

_All the gang, including Troy sighed. Gabriella wasn't not in her right mind!_

_End of Flashback_

She unburried her head from her pillow, and fingered the mascara marks. Her friends didn't know what she was going through, they didn't know the stroy, or the brutal way it had been told. To hear it from a cheerleader, that was bad...

_Flashback_

_"GABRIELLA!"_

_Gabriella sighed as the voice hit her ears. Melanie. She was head cheerleader at East High, and hated Gabriella for dating Troy. Melanie had told her numerous times that jokcs and geeks don't mix, but that never got to Gabriella._

_She turned around._

_"What?!" Gabriella groaned._

_Melanie started to walk towards Gabriella with a smirk on her face, and Gabriella didn't like that look._

_"I have some news, not the good kind."_

_Melanie clicked her tongue while looking at her perfectly manicured nails._

_"Really?!" Gabriella said sarcastically._

_"Yeah" Melanie copied Gabriella's tone._

_"What is it then?"_

_"Troy told me to give you a message."_

_Gabriella was interested now. It might not be just some prank._

_"And..."_

_"He says he's sorry but he doesn't love you anymore. He wants to end the relationship."_

_Gabriella scoffed at Melanie, looking her straight in the eye. Melanie showed no sign of lying, which was unusual._

_"Where is he?"_

_"In the gym" She clicked her tongue again, "With some cheerleader, if you know what I mean, he could have picked a much better one, but hey, coming out of a bad relationship can be tough so I don't blame him."_

_The smirk came back, and Gabriella instantly felt broken. Melanie just left after her announcement was made, leaving a distaught Gabriella behind, begging for her tears not to flow._

_End of Flashback_

_You Cut Me Open And I _

_Keep Bleeding _

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

Looking in the mirror in her bathroom, she saw the girl who used to laugh and have a good time. But now, that was all different. He was the one who made her laugh, he had a good time with her. And with that over, nothing made sense.

She felt like her world was over, her heart ripped to sheds, with the blood just pouring with every look and thought of him.

Grabbing her car keys, desperate to get out of this mind set, she shut the door and ran to her car, the rain battering down on her.

Mirrors seemed to be everywhere, haunting her, and every time she looked into the glossy surface, she looked drained. She thought she could get over him, but really she couldn't. He was her life-support. If she didn't have him, she would look like this forever: Mentally drained.

Hands on the wheel, she forced herself to forget those thoughts. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to get away.

Her phone started ringing, she looked at the screen. Troy. Sighing, she couldn't hide forever. She pressed accept.

"Hello?"

_"Thank God i've reached you. You weren't talking to me, or the gang. We are all so worried about you. Are you ok? You haven't done anything stupid have you? What's wrong? Wanna answer?"_

"I'm fine"

"_You don't seem fine, and Chad's got this weird idea I broke up with you?"_ She heard Troy laughed uncertainly at the end of the line.

"It's not weird"

_"Whoa... hold on a sec, I've not broken up with you"_

"Hmmm...sure"

_"I have'nt!"_

"Troy, where were you last Wednesday 3rd period?" Gabriella was desperate for answers.

_"In the gym"_ He sounded confused.

"With who?"

_"Chad, and some cheerle-- now NO I'M NOT WITH THEM!"_

"Well someone told me you broke up with me, and you were with a cheerleader...doing THAT!"

Gabriella tried to focus on the road and the phone, it wasn't easy.

_"Who told you that?"_

"Melanie"

_"Ah, so you believed the girl who has been trying to break us up since day one."_

"Well-"

_"Babe, I love you"_

There was silence at the end of the line.

_"Really I do, and I never broke up with you, we are still together!"_

"Oh Thank God!" Gabriella smile broke through. She was so happy, for the first time in weeks she was crying because she was happy.

"I love you too- AHHH!"

**CRASH!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

_"Brie? Baby! BRIE!"_

The line went dead.

**With Gabriella.**

The car went straight into the another car, their sides colliding. Gabriella's phone was thrown away as her head went flying forward and lunging back.

"Ouch..."

She felt something runny, hot and sticky touch her lip. Touching it, it was red.

_Keep Bleeding Love _

_I Keep Bleeding _

_I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love..._

Then all went black.

* * *

There you go. That was the one-shot I promised, except this will be followed by a sequel. Is she dead? It will be about a week until you find out so stay tuned! The next installment will be called _"Here I Am"._

If you haven't already noticed, this story and the sequel are named after and use lyrics of Leona Lewis's songs, from her album Spirit. It's great - so if you haven't got it already, I would!

I love your reviews, so please tell me what you think! R&R!

If you are reading my story _Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend_, the next chapter will be up soon, either tomorrow or in the days that follow!


End file.
